helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Aoooo
Aoooo is the protagonist of Generation 4.5, Randomized HeartGold. Her starter was a female Trapinch. Name Because her name sounds like an onomatopoeia for a wolf's howling, she is sometimes called Wolfgirl by those who believe her to be one. Additionally, because of its resemblance to the Japanese word for blue, she is occasionally known as Aoi, and sometimes she is given a full name, Aurora Lovejoy. Other names suggested are Luna, Aurora, and Ao-chan. However, she is mostly known by her in-game name, due to the lack of consensus on which of the previous names would suit her best. Personality/Lore It is thought by some of the fandom that she has the ability to turn into a werewolf. This is represented in a number of ways, ranging from her wearing wolf ears and a tail, to a full-on werewolf-like appearance. Some consider the glitched sprites that often occurred throughout the HeartGold run to be the result of Aoooo's transformation, though little is known as to why NPC sprites would glitch in that case. When it happened, the stream would always cry out her name, like it was howling. Some also believe Aoooo can spread her lycanism to anyone she meets, human or Pokémon, though that is a relatively uncommon theory. It has also been suggested that Aoooo can speak to Pokémon, and is very kind and friendly to them, similarly to N from the Unova games. She is frequently described as a joyful and energetic girl, who at first did not really know where she was heading to. However, she was eventually dragged into the conflict opposing the Voices and Bill, who is believed (according to many interpretations) to be responsible for the randomization of the Johto and Kanto regions. She befriended many Pokemon along her journey, including a legendary Pokemon, Kenya, a Groudon with the Water Absorb ability (actually a randomized Spearow). She also gained the trust of most of TPP's Fossil Gods. Her final team, referred to as 'the Wolfpack', is in fact composed of her evolved starter, three Gods (as Lard Helix is supposed to be a chubbier Lord Helix) and two Prophets (The Oracle for Lord Claw and Treesus for Lord Root). She is also the last protagonist who faced Bill, as HeartGold is considered to be the final chapter of the 'Bill Saga'. As always, it was indirectly, as Bill is not a Pokémon Trainer in the games. Instead, Aoooo's last battle was against the previous host Alice, from Gen 3.5 (Randomized FireRed), who many see as Bill's daughter. It is not clearly established whether Aoooo was willing to fight Alice or not, but she was seemingly lead to Mount Silver for this sole purpose by the Gods who wanted to reclaim their lost power from the PC's creator and administrator. Trivia *She is the first female player character in Twitch Plays Pokemon to not be named A. * Interestingly, it was discovered that Trumprava was the randomized form of a Totodile, thus creating a parallel between Aoooo and AJ from Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal), whose starter was Totodile. * Aoooo is thought to have a romantic relationship with Saffron City's Sabrina, who became a Normal-Type Gym Leader in the randomized run. This can be mirrored with the relationship between AJ and Youngster Joey in Crystal. * She has her own theme song created by Church of the Helix Choir, "Aoooo (Gettin' lycan with it)". Category:Wolfpack Category:Protagonists Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Gen 4.5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Randomized HeartGold Category:Female Characters Category:Blaze Black 2